dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon Briggs (Dakotaverse)
Over a year later, Damon Briggs got his high school diploma and now needed a job, which he learned were plentiful back in Dakota. He used all his contacts including Static to try to get some leads. In turn, Static convinced Hardware to hire Damon as intern at Hard Company, the company owned by the armored vigilante's alter ego, Curtis Metcalf. Damon's first day at Hard Company was decent despite the hectic office pace and Metcalf being a bit of a jerk. However, after leaving work, Damon's day went sour when he was ambushed by soldiers from the government agency, COVERT. COVERT's leader Seven Pallaton considered Bang Babies like Damon to be a national security risk and had U.S. government approval to capture the metahumans. Changing into his monster form, D-Struct fought valiantly against his assailants, but was overcome by their energy siphoning weaponry. Fortunately, Hardware was investigating the Bang Baby kidnappings and arrived in time to free D-Struct and defeat COVERT. The vigilante later "persuaded" Pallaton to call off the Bang Baby hunt. | Powers = * : Through an act of will, Damon Briggs can transform himself into a monstrous form called D-Struct and then back to his normal human form. D-Struct's body is composed of living volcanic rock and seethes with fiery energies that are visible through the cracks in his skin. D-Struct's denser structure and internal energies grant him several superhuman powers. ** : D-Struct possesses superhuman strength, whose full limits are unknown. He is capable of easily lifting a Buick and throwing it at least a city block. ** ** ** : D-Struct can explosively release his body's internal energies beneath him, launching him skyward. Thus, he can in a sense fly. D-Struct's great mass prevents him for remaining airborne for long, but he can still prove a viable threat to aerial opponents like Static. ** : For unknown reasons, D-Struct's fiery energies react violently with the electrostatic energy generated by Static. This feedback is worse for whichever Bang Baby is on the defensive. So, D-Struct's blows inflict more damage on Static's force field than they would otherwise. However, the feedback can also work against D-Struct. | Abilities = * : Damon Briggs is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant due to years of streetfighting experience. * : Briggs shows promise as a website designer. | Strength = Damon Briggs possesses the normal strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. As D-Struct, he possesses superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = * : Because of how their energies react to each other, D-Struct is far more vulnerable to Static's electrical bolts than many other forms of attack. It is possible that Static could kill D-Struct with a sufficiently high voltage though the hero would never attempt it. When D-Struct reverts to human form, he is no more vulnerable to Static's powers than any other human being. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = When Briggs turns into D-Struct , whatever clothing he is wearing instantly disappears. Briggs' clothes will reappear without damage when he reverts to human form. Why this occurs is a mystery. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Bang Babies Category:African American